WWE what if
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: this fanfiction is a collaboration of storylines I came up with. the main focus being john cena's shocking heel turn
1. Chapter 1

a shocking series of events has occured in the wwe recently. a groundbreaking event in particular that will directly alter the course of wwe history is the actions of one john cena a week ago. for years john cena was seen as wwe's main guy, more or less the face of the company and in the eyes of many the primary "good guy" but thats all changed and its changed drastically. lets take you back to last weeks monday night raw.

after a series of events john cena and daniel bryan seemed to have tension but always kept their cool and never traded blows, hence leading to several tag matches where cena and bryan teamed up. in a few of those matches the continuity between bryan and cena was less than good. however in last weeks tag match where john cena and daniel bryan teamed to take on new day's big e and kofi kingston things took a turn for the worst. bryan was in for most of the match, cena requested to be tagged but bryan refused to tag him in. near the end of the match bryan, having been exhausted, attempts to make a tag in a critical part of the match. cena however, steps down off the ring refusing the tag leaving bryan alone in the ring. questioning his actions bryan was double teamed and pinned by new day costing them the match. after the match was over cena attempting to apologize or so it seemed. as his back was turned cena attacks bryan, beating him down with fierce punches and kicks. the assault continued outside the ring where cena whipped bryan into the turnbuckle busting him open. the most devastating move however was when cena placed bryans head on the steel steps, grabbed a chair, and hit bryan in the head crushing it between the chair and the stairs. afterwards cena stormed out to a chorus of boos as bryan was tended to by paramedics and carried out of the arena on a stretcher.

breaking news: after cena's assault, bryan is expected to be out of action at least 4-6 weeks. we now take you to monday night raw. the show starts with cenas music coming on. cena comes down to the ring with a menacing look for the fans. also he has on new attire, a all black shirt with bold white letters that read this: F the U

cena gets in the ring and cuts a promo, basically putting on blast all the fans who booed him and antagonized him over the years. he says that no matter how much they hate him he is still the biggest star in wwe today and a 15 time wwe champion. he continues the rant saying that he is the franchise of wwe then goes on to explain his new shirt. F the U, in other words, F the wwe universe. he says he's tired of pandering to the crowd and that from now on he will do things his way and for fans to "deal with it". he then says the following:

"I beat down your little golden boy daniel bryan cause I felt like it, and I will destroy anyone else who gets in my way... bank on that, bitches"

he walks up the ramp to a mass of boos then the show continues.

the rest of raw featured these matches

naomi vs natalya, #1 contender match for divas title

lucha dragons vs cesero and tyson kidd

luke harper vs erik rowan

new day (big e and kofi kingston) vs the usos

dolph ziggler vs rusev

dean ambrose, roman reigns, and randy orton vs seth rollins, big show and kane

results:

naomi wins, lucha dragons win, cesero turns on tyson kidd and lays him out in the ring, harper and rowan had a double countout, new day wins, ziggler wins, ambrose reigns and orton win after kane turns on rollins, kane officially leaves authority. also ziggler after his match calls out john cena to a face to face confrontation next week. will he answer? stay tuned 


	2. Chapter 2

"hello and welcome to this week's edition of monday night raw!" as the announcers would say, or rather this chapter of WWE what if. lets get into it

the announcers, michael cole, JBL, and booker T, are heard on commentary introducing the audience watching at home to monday night raw. this weeks show featured these matches:

nikki bella vs naomi for divas title

xavier woods vs neville

cesero vs tyson kidd

luke harper vs dolph ziggler

big e vs jay uso

bray wyatt vs fandango

john cena vs ryback for u.s title

roman reigns vs seth rollins and J&amp;J security

the show starts with a divas title match between nikki the champion and naomi the #1 contender. nikki's sister was attacked backstage by an unknown assailant. nikki, assuming it was naomi, begins the match quickly with strikes and punches. after a while naomi gets the edge, exploiting a knee injury nikki suffered earlier in the week. after a brief back and forth naomi hits nikki with a spike DDT for the pinfall and the win, getting naomi her first ever divas title reign. after the match naomi boldly proclaims she is the new HDIC, head diva in charge.

next is a backstage scene where big show and triple h are talking. seth rollins enters, big show then leaves. rollins brings up kane turning on the authority, triple h says kane has not been seen or heard from since last week. however rollins should focus on tonight as he has given roman reigns a chance to win a title match against rollins at the next ppv, money in the bank. if reigns wins tonight he will get the shot but he must defeat rollins and J&amp;J security in a 3-on-1 handicap match. rollins insists reigns will not win and leaves.

next is a quick paced match between xavier woods and neville with big e and kofi kingston at ringside. after repeated attempts to interfer big e and kingston are ejected from ringside. the match goes on with lots of high flying action. after neville gets the upper hand he hits his red arrow finisher for the win.

after a commercial ziggler is interviewed backstage. ziggler is appauled by cena's actions and words last week and will call cena out later on.

next is a match between cesaro and tyson kidd the former tag champions. kidd questions cesero as to why he attacked him last week. cesaro says he had to get rid of the "dead weight". the match starts with a fistfight between the two then cesaro controls the match with his power style. later kidd mounts a comeback with his speed moves. then barrett comes down unexpectedly and distracts kidd allowing cesaro to get the edge. he hits his finisher for the win. after the match barrett gets in the ring and hits kidd with a bullhammer, then barrett and cesaro stand over him raising their arms indicating a new partnership.

next up is the match between dolph ziggler and luke harper. the two have a fine match that harper controls for most of it, later ziggler gets the quick pace offense going. harper gets the advantage whipping ziggler into the steel steps outside. just as harper is about to hit a big move erick rowan comes down to the ring. getting harper's attention ziggler strikes from behind then hits a zig-zag for the win.

after the match ziggler stands in the ring and demands that cena come down now. after a while cena comes down and gets in the ring. cena and ziggler stare down each other. cena asks what a loser like ziggler wants with him and insists he doesn't have time to talk. ziggler puts down cena for attacking bryan last week, saying that cena showed his true colors and that cena was now a punk coward. cena says he doesn't care what ziggler says and goes to exit the ring. as ziggler addresses the audience cena hits him in the head with a microphone. he leaves the ring as ziggler tries to recover from the cheap shot. walking up the ramp cena taunts him by saying "you can't see me, ziggler"

after that, we have big e vs jay uso with the new day and jimmy uso at ringside. a back and forth contest that jay controlled with his quick moves. later though big e gets the edge with some nice suplex variations. as the match shifted back in jay's favor kingston and woods tried to get involved but jimmy stopped them. after a superkick jay hits a splash from the top rope for the win.

later we get a match between bray wyatt and fandango. the match barely lasted 2 minutes as wyatt made quick work of fandango with sister abigail finisher. as bray wyatt neals in the ring after the match sandow comes out to the stage and imitates wyatt by getting on his knees and saying "follow the buzzards" drawing the ire of wyatt.

it is announced that cena will have his u.s open challenge for the title tonight. his music hits, but for the first time in 10 years he has a new theme that starts with him saying "F the U". he walks to the ring with nearly the whole arena booing him. he says he will once again have an open challenge for his united states title to show the idiot fans what a real champion looks like, and to anyone fool enough to accept to come down and get a beatdown. after a bit ryback's music plays. he comes down to the ring and accepts the challenge. the match starts with ryback somewhat overpowering cena but cena retreats to the outside of the ring to slow down the match. after more power offense from ryback cena starts to work on rybacks legs attacking them to keep him grounded. ryback fights back from it but cena cuts him off wrapping his leg around the ringpost several times. cena then uses the STF in the center of the ring trying to get him to submit. ryback crawls to the rope but cena pulls him back in the center of the ring and locks it on again. just as it seems ryback may tap out ziggler runs down to the ring and gets on the apron getting the refs' attention and cenas'. cena goes to confront ziggler demanding he get down and stay out of his match. ziggler gets down and cena walks into a meathook clothesline from ryback. then ryback hits the shellshocked finisher for the win. ryback defeats cena to become the new united states champion, afterwards an enraged cena can't believe it and argues with the ref for a few seconds then turns to ziggler who has gone up the ramp, insisting that he will get ziggler back.

later it is announced that because of bryan's absence the intercontinental title has been striped from him and a 20 man battle royal will take place next week to determine the new intercontinental champion.

finally in the main event reigns competed in a 3 on 1 against seth rollins, jamie noble and joey mercury. the match starts with reigns punishing rollins but rollins quickly tags out with mercury. reigns has the edge for a while but after some double teams rollins' team takes the edge beating on reigns. at one point all 3 men were in the ring beating down reigns but reigns eventually fights back. hitting a superman punch on all 3 guys. getting noble and mercury out of the ring reigns hits a big spear on the legal man rollins for the win. reigns gloats up the ramp knowing he now has a title match against rollins at money in the bank. rollins stirs watching him.

thats how the show ends, stay tuned for next week. a former well known superstar is set to return in the 20 man battle royal next week, who do you think it is? also how will cena respond to ziggler costing him the u.s title? find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

"hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to this week's episode of monday night raw!" as the announcers would say or rather this next chapter of wwe what if. lets get into it.

this week's raw starts off right away with a match. a tag team match between the newly formed team of king barrett and cesaro vs dean ambrose and tyson kidd. the match starts with barrett and kidd exchanging blows, kidd looking for payback after being attacked by barrett last week. barrett gets the edge making frequent tags with cesaro and isolating kidd from ambrose. after a while kidd gets enough offense on barrett to get the tag, ambrose coming in and cleaning house. all 4 men are in the ring at one point fighting it out. eventually ambrose hits his dirty deeds finisher on cesaro for the pin fall. ambrose and kidd walk up the ramp with a measure of revenge.

backstage ziggler has an interview, being asked about costing cena the u.s title last week. ziggler says cena got himself distracted and lost and that it was awesome watching him lose. also he says he will be in the 20 man match for the intercontinental title later and will win.

next we have a divas match, the new divas champion naomi vs natalya. a pretty solid women's contest with naomi controlling most of the match. after getting some late moves in natalya puts naomi in the sharpshooter but naomi gets to the ropes. the tamina comes down to the ring and teases interfering. natalya distracted naomi hits the rear view for the win. afterwards it is revealed that tamina attacked brie bella backstage last week.

later is the match between erik rowan and adam rose. this match was quick as rowan finished off rose with a running powerslam for the win. after the match luke harper comes out and stands on the ramp staring down rowan as rowan stares back.

after a commercial we have a segment where big show stands in an office. seth rollins comes in, tells big show about kane being a traitor. show says not to worry about kane but worry about the #1 contender reigns, also that he and triple h are working on a way to give rollins an edge in his title defense.

next a match between damien sandow and sheamus takes place. a solid match that saw sheamus's brawling style and sandow's technical style. back and forth sheamus has control late in the match till sandow hits a series of moves capped off with a rock bottom for the win. after the match the lights go out, then sandow is attacked and laid out in the ring by wyatt, sending a message.

after a commercial a vendette is seen of an unknown person coming to wwe. it finishes with "the red hero will arrive. coming to wwe"

later the next match is a 6 man tag match, the new day vs the uso and r-truth. the action is fast paced for several minutes with frequent tags on both sides. after some top rope and suicide dives r-truth and kofi kingston are left in the ring and r-truth hits his finisher for the win.

it is speculated backstage that john cena may be in the building tonight.

next there is a match between big show and randy orton. big show overpowers orton for most of the match but orton rallies late with some backbreaker variations. after hitting the DDT off the ropes on big show orton sets up the rko, show counters with a chokeslam then a KO punch for the win. after the match orton is attacked out of nowhere in the ring by rusev. rusev uses the acolade on orton for almost a minute till he breaks it up leaving orton laid out in the ring.

the main event of the night is the 20 man battle royal to determine the new intercontinental champion. the participants are: ambrose, ziggler, r-truth, fandango, sandow, neville, sin cara, ryder, rowan, harper, barrett, rusev, cesaro, sheamus, woods, conner, victor, stardust, dallas, and an entry yet to be determined. as the match starts the 20th man is announced. RVD's music hits, rob van dam comes down to the ring and enters as the final entry. the battle royal commenses. a lot of in-ring action and some quick eliminations. a few wrestlers work together for a while on others. it eventually boils down to 4 men, sheamus, cesaro, dolph ziggler, and rob van dam. the 4 guys beat on each other for a bit trying to throw each other out. ziggler controls the ring for a while appearing to gain momentum, until out of nowhere cena enters the ring and hits an AA on ziggler. as ziggler recovers and turns his focus on cena walking up the ramp he is thrown out by sheamus. RVD eliminates cesaro soon after and its down to RVD and sheamus. the two battle around the ring for several minutes. after almost being thrown out RVD gets back in and backdrops sheamus over the top rope. rob van dam wins the intercontinental title in his return match!

and this is how the show ends. tune in for more next time. how will ziggler respond to cena? also the money in the bank entries are announced. find out next time 


	4. Chapter 4

"hello and welcome to this week's edition of monday night!" as the announcers would say, or rather this chapter of WWE what if. lets get into it.

announcers michael cole, JBL, and booker T are heard on commentary welcoming the home audience to monday night raw. also letting them know that this is the raw before the money in the bank pay per view. this week's show featured these matches:

erik rowan vs wade barrett

big e and kofi kingston vs los matadores

luke harper vs tyson kidd

naomi vs bayley

the usos vs the ascension

ryback vs curtis axel

rob van dam vs cesaro

dean ambrose, roman reigns, randy orton, and dolph ziggler vs john cena, seth rollins, big show and rusev

the show begins with triple h and stephanie mcmahon coming out. they get in the ring and say they have an announcement in regards to the annual money in the bank match that will take place sunday. they have chosen the participants in the match and name them. john cena, dolph ziggler, randy orton, rusev, ryback, wade barrett, dean ambrose, and cesaro will be in money in the bank match. they say to watch the money in the bank ppv on the wwe network cause it will be awesome and leave the ring. as they walk up the ramp rusev comes down to the ring. he gets in the ring and pesters the crowd about how he will win money in the bank. also he attacked orton last week to make a statement and that he was not afraid of any viper. as he continues orton's music hits and the crowd erupts. rusev waits for orton to come down but he is nowhere to be seen, then orton gets in the ring from the crowd behind rusev and hits him with a surprise RKO. orton leaves the ring leaving rusev laid out.

afterwards the first match takes place, rowan vs barrett. barrett takes the early edge with his striking, grounding rowan but rowan later mounts a comeback with power moves. as rowan prepares to hit a big move harper comes down and gets up on the ring apron to distract rowan. rowan confronts harper who then drops to the floor and rowan turns around to get hit with the bullhammer and barrett gets the pin. harper walks up the ramp with an odd grin.

later triple h and big show are backstage talking then seth rollins comes in asking triple h what he needed him for. triple h tells rollins the match for the wwe title has been made a triple threat match. it will be rollins vs reigns vs big show since show defeated orton last week. rollins is clearly not happy about it but big show assures rollins he has his back and that he'll do whats "best for business"

next there is a tag match between the tag champions, new day, vs los matadores. this match was a quick 3 minutes and dominated by new day finishing with big e hitting the big ending on diego. new day celebrates up the ramp

after a commercial the match between harper and tyson kidd begins. harper controls the match throughout with his power moves. kidd tries to fight back several times but is continuously stopped by harper. just as harper is about to hit his finisher however rowan's music hits and rowan slowly comes down the ramp. harper focuses on rowan allowing kidd to get a quick roll up pin for the win. shocked, harper watches as rowan walks back up the ramp smiling.

after being interviewed backstage naomi comes down to the ring and makes an open challenge to anyone in the back. after a few seconds out comes bayley, current nxt diva, accepting the challenge and making her debut on raw. naomi controls most of the match keeping bayley on the mat with a ground and pound offense. bayley mounted a slight flurry of offense hitting several chain wrestling moves in a row but is stopped by a hard kick to the face. after a while tamina gets in the ring attacking bayley and the match ends in a DQ. as naomi and tamina beat up bayley in the ring suddenly paige runs out and clears the ring. naomi and tamina run up the ramp as paige stands tall in the center of the ring.

later is another tag match, between the usos and the ascension. after a lot of back and forth offense between the two teams the usos get the edge with suicide dives to the outside of the ring on the ascension. in the ring jimmy hits connor with a high impact samoan drop for the pin. after the match the usos are interviewed and they say they are hot and now focus on taking back the tag titles sunday.

later on ryback comes to the ring stating that he will run roughshot in the money in the bank match. as for tonight he makes an open challenge to anyone to compete for his u.s title. curtis axel soon comes out accepting the challenge and the match begins. in no time ryback hits several big power moves and then the shellshock finisher on his former tag partner for the quick win. ryback celebrates in the ring with chants of "feed me more!"

next there is a backstage interview with john cena where cena is asked about costing ziggler the intercontinental title. cena says he merely returned the favor after ziggler made him lose the u.s title. he also says he fully intends on winning money in the bank and going on to reclaiming the wwe title, then the fans will really have something to bitch about.

soon after the next match between new intercontinental champion rob van dam and cesaro takes place. rvd gets the better of cesaro early with quick moves but cesaro eventually overpowers rvd and keeps him grounded. after some back and forth action rvd takes control with high flying manuevers. the match ends with a springboard side kick leveling cesaro followed by a five star frog splash for the win. after the match as rvd celebrates the victory sheamus comes from out of nowhere and attacks rvd from behind then beats on him. then hits the brogue kick leaving rvd laying in the ring. sheamus takes the intercontinental title and raises it in his hand standing over rvd. then he drops the title on him and leaves the ring, taunting while going up the ramp.

then the 8 man tag team match main event starts. ambrose, reigns, orton, and ziggler vs cena, rollins, big show and rusev. lots of back and forth offense and frequent tags between both teams. eventually though rusev and his team started to isolate ziggler in their corner. after a while ziggler makes the tag to ambrose and he cleans house. soon after everyone gets involved and it becomes a melee. during the chaos where everyone is fighting all around the ring the 2 legal men, reigns and rusev, go at it in the ring. reigns hits a samoan drop, superman punch, then a spear for the win. after the match reigns, ambrose, ziggler, and orton have their arms raised as they celebrate victory and the show ends.

well that's it for this chapter. stay tuned as the next chapter will be the money in the bank pay per view. here is the match card:

money in the bank 2015:

-luke harper vs erik rowan

-miz makes an appearance

-naomi vs paige for the divas title

-bray wyatt vs damien sandow

-rob van dam vs sheamus for intercontinental title

-new day vs the uso for the tag team titles

-money in the bank ladder match: dean ambrose vs cesaro vs ryback vs wade barrett vs randy orton vs rusev vs dolph ziggler vs john cena

-seth rollins vs roman reigns vs big show for wwe title

later for now


	5. Chapter 5

hello all and welcome to chapter 5 of wwe what if. this chapter will cover the money in the bank 2015 pay per view. well, lets get right into it.

the night starts off with the usual pre ppv pre-show and the match featured on the preshow was tyson kidd vs bo dallas. this match lasted about 5 minutes and was a fairly sound match won by bo dallas via his finisher. at the top of the hour the ppv kicked off and the crowd roared. the announcers, cole, jbl, and booker, welcomed the people at home watching and proceeded to the show. the first match of the night was luke harper vs erik rowan, former partners turned fierce rivals. the bell rings and the two exchange blows with rowan getting the edge and harper retreating outside the ring. for most of the match rowan held the advantage till harper whipped him into the ring stairs. harper grounded rowan for several minutes after that then set up his spinning clothesline for only a two count. harper sets it up again but misses. rowan then hits a big boot and follows up with a full nelson slam for the win. rowan walks up the ramp slowly in victory.

after a backstage divas segment with some divas miz suddenly comes down to the ring. he grabs a mic and complains about not being on the show the last few weeks. he then makes an open challenge to anyone backstage to a match. answering the challenge is brian kendrick who comes down. it is now miz vs kendrick in an improptu match. miz takes the early shots beating kendrick in a corner but kendrick fights out and sends miz outside the ring later hitting a suicide dive through the ropes. for several minutes its a back and forth affair til kendrick hits a flying clothesline from the top rope then uses sliced bread #2 finisher for the win. miz later throws a fit in the ring.

afterwards the divas title match is next, naomi the champion vs paige with tamina at ringside. paige gets in a quick flurry of offense still mad over naomi injuring her a month before then naomi cuts her off with a hard clothesline. the pace then slows down as naomi keeps paige grounded with submission holds. later paige gets back in control with quick paced moves, but a brief distraction from tamina leads to a rear view from naomi securing her the win. naomi and tamina leave as paige stands in the ring saying this is not over.

after a promotional video the next match between bray wyatt and damien sandow begins. starting out with a fistfight wyatt gets the upper hand with a kick to the gut and a neckbreaker. from then on wyatt controlled the match which later spilled to the outside of the ring where sandow gets the edge sending wyatt into the stairs. a pumped up sandow continues in the ring with quick offense, clotheslines and splashes in the corner til getting hit with a wyatt cross-body. sandow recovers hitting a spinebuster then hits on the second rope to hit an axe handle shot on a standing wyatt, but wyatt catches him and hits sister abigail for the win.

another promo video saying "the red hero is coming" is shown during intermission

next up is the intercontinental title match between rob van dam and sheamus. the match starts with some necklocks and nice chain wrestling then sheamus hits several hard knees to rvds stomach, taking the edge. the match is a back and forth between sheamus's clubbing offense and rvd's quick and high flying moves. late in the match rvd hits rolling thunder and sheamus hits white noise, both for only a 2 count. sheamus goes for a brogue kick, rvd dodges and hits sheamus with a spinning heel kick. then from the top rope hits a 5 star frog splash for the win.

after several wrestlers in MITB are interviewed the tag team title match starts between big e and kingston of new day vs the usos. the match begins with the usos trying to isolate big e with frequent tags and offense but the tables are turned as big e and kofi isolate jey uso in the ring for a good while. later it gets hectic as all 4 men are in the ring brawling, then as e and kingston retreat to the outside with woods the usos both hit over the top rope dives laying all 3 out. after a back and forth the usos gain momentum with quick strike moves. woods tries to interfere but is met with a superkick. after a samoan splash on kingston jimmy clotheslines big e out allowing jey to hit the splash on kingston for the win. the usos celebrate up the ramp with their new tag title belts.

after some video packages the money in the bank ladder match is ready to begin as the briefcase hangs above the ring. the 8 men enter the ring one by one and the match starts. as expected its a free for all with every man jockeying for position. for a good 20 minutes they do battle with several big spots during the match, including cesero thrown over the ropes and crashing onto a table, orton superplexing rusev onto a ladder, and ziggler atop a ladder hitting a flying elbow drop onto cena on the announce table. later in the ring ambrose and barrett fight atop a ladder. ambrose slams barretts head on the ladder and he falls off, giving ambrose the time to reach up and grab the briefcase and pulling it down thus winning the match. ambrose, the new mr money in the bank, walks up the ramp gloating.

after a interview with the usos the new tag champs the main event is up next. the triple threat match for the wwe between rollins, reigns, and big show. after a video package the participants enter the ring. though the match starts looking like a triple threat sure enough show and rollins begin to double team reigns keeping him down in the corner. rollins hits quick strikes while show delivers big power moves wearing reigns down. after a while though reigns fights back against them both knocking rollins out the ring leaving a one on one between big show and roman reigns in the ring. reigns gains momentum hitting big show with hard strikes and clotheslines, then show hits a sidewalk slam and throws reigns out the ring where show and rollins continue the double team. they double suplex him onto the other announce table and slowly get him back into the ring. rollins hits an inverted DDT move then big show hits a chokeslam on reigns. feeling he's weakened enough rollins goes for the pin but before the 3 count big show pulls rollins off him. rollins gets up and argues with big show about breaking the count, stating that he needed to follow his orders. after more bickering big show hits a KO punch on rollins out of nowhere stunning the crowd. big show pauses for a second then picks rollins up and hits him with a hard chokeslam then pins him for the 3 count, thus making big show the new wwe world champion. big show looks down at rollins with a toothy grin then holds the title up in his hands much to the shock of the crowd and everyone watching, including the authority. big show walks up the ramp victorious leaving reigns and rollins laying in the ring.

afterwards triple h and stephanie are interviewed backstage asked to give their reaction. triple h says they must digest what they saw and will respond tomorrow night. the ppv ends with big show holding the title high over his head.


End file.
